


Project SR

by NaliaRenegade



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Loki's mind is a bag full of cats, M/M, The Avengers are frustrated, Tony's life is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/pseuds/NaliaRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Captain Steven Rogers never thought they would be parents. Sure, they've heard of other selves in other multi-verses having that kind of life, but it didn't occur to them it could actually happen, much less like this or with each other. </p><p>Really, though? This was probably the most plausible way for it to happen, even if it was a bit creepy. It was surprising, but after fighting giant robots and evil megalomaniacs on an almost daily basis, the only real question they had was, "Why does our offspring have to be a villain?" </p><p>(On Hiatus due to massive rewrite)<br/> <br/>*Not a Mpreg story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation Tricky Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Loki attacks, but the team isn't very happy about their win.

Summer in New York is hot and humid. All of the smog seems to get trapped in with the heat and chokes the life out of people. People do their best to enjoy their summer indoors where there is conditioned air, or in the pool where the water makes it all more bearable, but sometimes life doesn't work like that. Sometimes you have to just grimace an stick it all out. Right now, the Avengers were experiencing this sad fact of life. 

Sure, they were by a pool, but they were also fighting Loki the Trickster God and his horde of shadow creatures, which stunk all the way to Asgard of burned rubber and putrid vegetation. Not to mention the god was resorting to holding a hostage, so no one could get a clear shot of him. Oh and another thing, the shadows didn't die - or kept on coming, no one had figured that out yet. No, the Avengers were not enjoying themselves.

Tony Stark hated magic.

“This is ridiculous, I have air filtering, scrubbing, and conditioning in this suit. I shouldn't be able to smell these things!” Tony complained loudly. 

“Yes, well, I assure you, Iron Man,” Steve grunted blocking a particularly vicious blow from one of the shadow hounds. “What you are smelling from in there, must be roses in comparison.”

“Verily, Captain.” Thor struck a beast with his hammer and watched as it disintegrated into a cloud of foul smelling smoke. “I would not have thought my brother would make pacts with such creatures, seeing as he is particular with his hygiene. However, it appears I was mistaken.” The Thunder God stumbled a step back to view the fight, looking almost as winded as his mortal companions. Tony was worried about that. If they didn't find a way to beat these guys soon, then they would have to call in for back up, which would just get messy, and his pocket book was already weeping from last week's evil super villain.

Clint asked, “Is there ever a time when you are not mistaken about your brother's depravity?” There was a pained grunt. He wheezed, “Hey guys, I am running out of arrows and there seems to be no end of these things. Anyone got a better plan?” 

Natasha said, “I am coming to back you up, Hawkeye.” She leapt over her current foe, twisting in the air to nail it with her Widow's Bite before landing with a roll and dashing over to where Clint was swarmed. She glanced up at where the trickster was floating and no doubt gloating over the ease of wearing them all down. “Why is he just hovering there? What does he hope to achieve here?”

Tony lifted into the air, trying to get closer, but the swirls of smoke over the Trickster's head formed into flying shadow beasts. When he moved away, the cloud was harmless again. “Looks like he is just talking with hot beach blonde, but I can't get closer without his defenses freaking out.”

The comms crackled and Agent Coulson's voice said, “The shadows on the ground are just a distraction. You need to figure out what his aim is before this situation gets worse. Our scans indicate, the beasts release a large amount of carbon monoxide when they disperse.”

“It is why you are tiring so easily," Bruce's soft voice explained. "Every time you hit them, you are wasting your oxygen.”

Tony had Jarvis run a scan, blasting at some of the shadows protecting Loki. “You're scanners are right. I was wondering if maybe you were starting to get old Cap, but apparently not.”

“New tactic," Steve said, blocking a blow and taking a moment to size up the group of hounds surrounding him. "Thor see what you can find out from your brother. We all know how much he likes to talk.”

Thor nodded and threw himself into the air. He hovered a few meters away from his younger brother and the hostage, a well pretty blonde in a green bikini. “Brother! Why do you not fight? What is the point of this madness?”

“Madness, Thor?” Loki turned his attention to his brother for the first time since summoning his shadow beasts. “I would not call this madness. I was merely enjoying my time at the pool, terrorizing these pathetic mortals you love so much, before you all decided to interrupt my vacation. Nay, this is not madness. This is fun!” Loki laughed and turned his attention back to his captive, “Isn't that right, my dear?”

“Let me go! Please, let me go.” The woman pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. “I don't understand what you want.”

Loki cackled. There was the crash of thunder as Thor bellowed, “Loki! Release this mortal and fight me!”

With another cackle, Loki smirked and said, “Well if you insist, brother of mine.” Then he let go of the girl, sending her screaming over 10 stories to the ground.

“Iron Man!” Steve shouted.

“On it.” Tony was already diving down to catch her, heart pounding in his throat. He caught her at the last minute and gently set her down on the ground. “Are you, hurt?”

She looked up with big blue eyes that were almost enough to distract him from her rather nice breasts, which had fallen out of her bikini top. Unfortunately, the girl noticed and righted her top. The blush creeping across her cheeks was rather nice too. Maybe he could get her number. The pool goer shook her head. Remembering about the fight on the rooftop above, he said, “Great. Some suits will be here soon to take a statement or something. For now, stay safe.”

The woman nodded and stuttered out her thanks.

Already putting this incident out of mind, he waved at her. Then it was back to the fight.

***

The debrief room on the tower was starting to smell just as bad as the creatures had, even with Jarvis working at full capacity to scrub the air clean. It was probably all psychological, but such knowledge didn't change anyone's bad mood. Steve sighed, “So Loki got away and took his shadow beasts with him. Thor did you find out what he was after?”

Thor sighed from where he was broodily looking out the window, “Nay, good Captain. He insisted he was merely having fun, though I believe this was all a test. What for, I cannot say, but I do not care for it. My brother... he was more sane than the last time we fought. I cannot determine if he was merely playing tricks as he was once prone to, or if this is part of his madness. Indeed it could be either or both.”

“Cats. Bag.” Bruce said simply, not bothering to look up from his tablet.

“Bruce is right,” Clint said easily from his chair, feet kicked up onto the conference table and calmly letting Natasha dabbed at a painful looking gash in his shoulder. “We can speculate all we want, but it is just going to drive us all crazy. I say be glad no one got hurt and figure out how to stop those damn things in case they come back.”

Steve thought about that for a moment. They were all fortunate that day. Most civilian injuries came from mild Carbon Monoxide poisoning, easily fixed. The worst of the injuries sustained was some mild bruising on the girl that was held hostage, which was another mystery. Why her? Was it deliberate or just Loki looking for some fun?

He looked over at Coulson and asked, “What did the woman have to say about all of this? Is she anyone we need to worry about?”

Coulson shook his head. “She didn't say much,” He sighed. “She was mostly in shock. According to her, Loki was babbling about some prophecy, but she was too scared to catch any of it.”

“Prophecy?” Thor turned his back to the window finally, looking intently at Coulson. Everyone's attention swiveled and focused. If Loki was suddenly pursuing a prophecy, it did not bode well for anyone.

“Yes. We are going to follow up with her to see if she can remember any details, but it was something about Loki's fate. As far as your other question, Captain. She checks out.”

The Avengers' expressions were a variety of frustrated glares and puzzled frowns. Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I think we are done for today. Bruce, you and Tony will need to go over the readings and figure out if there is anything science can do to combat these creatures. Or at least some kind of air neutralizers, so we won't get so winded next time we have to deal with these things. Thor, if there is a prophecy, maybe someone in Asgard will know?”

Thor nodded, “Indeed. I shall see what there is to find. Not knowing what my brother is planning, does not settle well with me.”

Steve said, “Until we know more, there isn't anything more we can do. For now, everyone hit the showers.”

The Avengers got up and headed out of the debrief room, dragging their feet. Not every fight was a victory and not every victory necessarily felt like one, as frustrating as that was.

Tony said, “Jarvis order us all something. Let's go with Italian tonight. You know what everyone likes. Order lots of it.”

“Extra garlic bread as well, please, Jarvis,” Bruce said to the AI finally looking up from his tablet and running into a wall for his effort. That earned him a round of tired chuckles from his fellow Avengers. 

Tony snorted, lips tilted up in humor, “No way, Jarvis. Belay that. Garlic Bread is Hulk's comfort food. Hulk didn't do any of the work, he doesn't get any of the reward.”

Clint wrapped an arm around Bruce's shoulder, which had tensed up in spite of the joking manner the comment was delivered. Steve idly wondered if Tony had any idea how badly he had just messed up. Also, if this was going to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Sure the two scientists were friends, but this entire ordeal was causing frayed edges and undue tension. 

Then Tony glanced back and said, “But Bruce does. Send up a bunch of Lava Cake.” Bruce looked up from where his gaze was fixed on the ground and gave Tony a small smile. They would be alright.


	2. Operation Salty Cups (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper have problems, but look at what he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months after Loki's attack.

“Not again, Tony,” An irritated sigh pierced through the fog of sleep Tony was pleasantly drifting through. 

Tony groaned and peeked an eye open. Sharp pain lanced through his brain as the light registered. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in pain. Nope, not a good idea. Looking at things was a bad idea and not one he intended to repeat anytime soon. He could already guess what Pepper's expression would look like anyway. It would be her upset expression.

“I thought, you had quit drinking. What happened to celebrating six months of sobriety?” Pepper asked, voice pained. 

Nope, it was her disappointed expression. He had gotten drunk? He felt his stomach drop, but ignored it in favor of familiarity in the form of sarcasm. “I did celebrate it. A few days early. With my bottle of scotch.” 

He forced his eyes open and looked at her. His gut twisted at the expression on her face. Pepper's disappointed face had a painful mix of her defeated and heartbroken faces thrown in. All of it was directed at him. Well, and at the mess of machinery he didn't remember constructing the night before. What was it even supposed to do? I had some form of sensor- No wait, important things first. Pepper was upset. He could fix that.

“Tony... what happened? Why did you do this? You were doing so well.” Pepper sank down onto a stool and reached out to him, her green eyes searching his blue ones. 

The business skirt she was wearing was going to pay for the price of her folly, since the stool probably had oil on it. Normally she cared about that sort of thing. Why wasn't she caring about it now?

He winced at the affection he found still present in her gaze. Oh god, this whole being hung over after blacking out and probably doing a lot of stupid shit, was a lot easier before he decided to get sober. To find she still had it in her to forgive him was more than he deserved. Hadn’t she figured out what a failure he was yet? 

“Yeah, well, I was doing well the other three times I decided to get sober too. Face it, Pep. It just isn't meant to be,” came the automatic reply.

“Oh Tony-”

He shook his head jerking away from her, “Stop it, Pepper. Just leave me alone.” 

Pepper closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. She let it out with a sigh and looked at him beseechingly, “I am trying to help you, Tony.”

“I don't want your help,” He hissed, standing up and going over to a monitor in order to figure out what he had created the night before. Dear lord, what was he doing? The porcupine act was getting really old. He liked help. He could fix this before it got out of hand, he just had to open his mouth and- “JARVIS. Pull up everything you have on what I was working on last night.” 

That was not what he wanted to say.

Pepper stood up, her patience fraying. “Don't just wave this issue away, Tony. You were doing really well. Today would have marked six months! Why did you do this?”

“It's none of your business, Pepper. I have work to do.” Would someone just kill him now? Approaching this conversation while hung over was not a good idea.

“Yes, you do have work to do.” Pepper forced herself between him and the table, glaring up at him. “In fact, I have had to make your excuses for the past four hours. Please, don't make me have to call the president and cancel your lunch meeting with him.” Green eyes searched his face for some invisible sign indicating his thoughts. Her eyes softened at whatever she thought she found there. “Tony, I am worried about you. What is wrong?”

Tony looked away, trying to recall what happened. “I don't know,” He said with a grimace. “I discovered… something and decided to have a drink. Not even enough to get me tipsy-”

“Tony...” Pepper sighed, shaking her head. Her disappointed face was back.

Gritting his jaw in irritation, he continued. “I only had one drink with dinner. Everything went fuzzy after that.”

“It's never just one-” Her tone was placating. The pain lancing through his heart, was worse than the pain in his head, which was excruciating. How could she immediately jump to that conclusion? He was probably drugged. Why didn’t she think of that?

“Pepper, I was-.”

Pepper snapped, “One drink doesn't cause this huge of a publicity issue, nor cause the blatant anger in a friend like Bruce. If it weren’t for Clint, we would have a Hulk problem on our hands!”

There was a moment of silence. 

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, “What are you talking about?”

Pepper sighed, “The tabloids had a picture of a drunk you stumbling through town. I tried asking JARVIS, but you had instructed him not to reveal your location to anyone and I couldn't find Steve or Thor to override it. Happy wasn't around, so I went to ask Bruce where you were. Bruce was upset and told me you were here and probably needed aspirin because you were drunk. I didn't believe him. I didn't want to. I thought...” She tried to blink the wetness out of her eyes, her voice barely a whisper. “I thought we were past this.”

Bruce was upset and the tabloids had caught him? That was one hell of a blackout. He hadn't had one of those in a while. Wait, what did she say? “There is no we about this, Pepper.” 

This was his mistake, he had to make her understand, so she didn’t beat herself up over it. He didn’t registered just how badly he had messed up, until he watched her stiffen and turn away from him. He felt his eyes go wide and his heart pound. “I didn’t mean-”

She held up one finely manicured hand and said, “No. I guess you are right. I can't help you with this, no matter how hard I try. Thinking you were going sober for me, was stupid, even if it was the reason you gave.” 

That wasn't what he meant. Tony followed, “Pepper. It was only one drink. I wasn't drunk. I don't know what happened, but-”

“It can’t have been just one drink. Why are you lying to me? Bruce saw you himself when you went and pissed him off last night. I want to help you, but every single time I do, you back slide. I am tired, Tony!”

“It was only one incident.” Tony caught her wrist, “Please, Pep. Don't leave.”

There was another beat of heavy silence. 

Then Pepper said in a cold and professional tone of voice, “You have a meeting with the President in two hours on the 32nd floor restaurant. This is an important meeting which will determine the future of our clean energy projects. Please, don't make a fool out of yourself by being late. Director Fury also has a meeting scheduled for today at 3 o'clock. Then you have a press conference tonight at 5, promoting the new Iron Man comics. You know how to reach me, if you need anything, Mr. Stark.”

Tony was pretty sure the world was ending, or that hell was freezing over, at the very least. He hurt everywhere, the world was spiraling, he was pretty sure everything he had eaten in the past year was going to come spewing out of his mouth any minute now, his heart was beating too fast, there were strange Technicolor auras – okay maybe it was really from the hang over, but it was still too much. Pepper hadn't called him Mr. Stark in a private setting since before Afghanistan! 

He swallowed and shot back, “Sure thing, Miss Salty Cups. Don't do anything I would do.” It felt hollow compared to his normal deflecting retorts.

“Of course not,” Pepper said without even looking at him, though the shaking in her voice was enough for him to know he had made her cry, again. When was he going to stop making her cry.

He watched her walk to the elevator. “I love you,” he called after, hoping, against all hope, this misunderstanding wasn't the straw that broke the camel's back.

She paused briefly and obviously struggled not to look back at him. “I love you too, Tony. I just- maybe we just need some time.” The elevator opened and she fled.

Time? The world seemed to narrow down into a tunnel like view. He was supposed to have fix this, not make it worse.

JARVIS calmly said, “I have pieced together all of the pertinent files on your latest project, Sir. It seems that you have successfully created an ingenious device which converts CO2 to oxygen on a large scale.”

Somehow, that wasn't much of a consolation prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome. This was beta'd by my lovely Bri for concepts only. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> This chapter was particularly hard to write because what I intended to be fluff turned into a full out screaming match. Obviously, this is not the case anymore, but that is why it has taken so long.


	3. Problems in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confronts Tony, but their argument is left unfinished as things ramp up again.

The Cat Club was a popular establishment on Saturdays, serving it’s high class patrons fine quality alcohol and showing off it’s best dancers. By two am, however, the club’s best stripper bid her fans a fond farewell and left out the side alley door, tipping the poor man being paid to watch it. 

The alley was dark and smelled like piss, but she showed no fear. If anything, she thrived in the darkness, wrapping it around herself like an old lover. There was always some danger at night, but the criminal element went out of their way to avoid her. Rumor had it, those who tried to mug her were never heard from again.

Pulling long blond hair up into a ponytail, the dancer set off into the night. After a short time, gooseflesh appeared on her pale forearms and the hair on the back of her neck rose. Blue eyes scanned first the alley, then the rooftops.

The only sound was the rhythmic clicking of her heeled leather boots against the pavement. She paused and cocked her head to the side. Nothing. Frowning, she continued. The feeling of being watched intensified and she narrowed her eyes. Quickly, she changed the pace of her steps, adding an impromptu skip. There! And extra footstep. 

She spun to face the sound and her eyes widened, staring down an arrow pointed mere millimeters away from her eye. Blinking, she looked up at the man holding the bow. Red leather, red hair, and murderous blue eyes. 

“Word on the street,” The red haired archer said, “says you have certain talents. I have a job for you.” 

“If I say no?” She asked curiously.

“Then I suppose you should know, they are closing in on your boy,” He replied easily.

“When, where, and what do you need me to do?”

The man smirked, lowering his bow. “What do you call yourself?”

“Willow.”

 

***

 

“We are canceling the party tonight?” Steve asked.

Tony, who was staring at the autumn storm clouds brewing, jumped. Steve felt only minutely bad about startling the man, but not enough to make his footsteps audible. Turns out, when you are enhanced with the Super Soldier serum, you notice how loud your own footsteps are. For months, he cringed at every footstep he took. Then Bucky taught him how to distribute his weight, ensuring he could walk in near silence.

The billionaire glared at Steve, “Do you have to do that?”

Steve grinned unrepentant at his friend, “Sorry.” Then his eyes narrowed, grin fading away. Tony looked fine, not a hair out of place and sun glasses firmly in place, but Steve knew better. Tony was the master at masking his problems. The sunglasses usually were hiding tired, bloodshot eyes, and the suit disguised shoulders tensed up in stress. Usually, Steve could sympathize with Tony, but after the messes he had dealt with earlier in the day, Steve was steeling himself for a long fight.

“Why, Tony?”

Tony sighed, “Because Pepper and I can’t agree on whether I was drugged, or drunk last night. The blood work has come back inconclusive.”

Steve frowned, “You think someone drugged you?”

“They must have. It was once glass of champagne to celebrate… something. I don’t remember what, which is another thing entirely.” Tony looked at Steve and said, “Never get old, Steve. Trust me.”

“Who would want to drug you?”

Tony shrugged, “No idea. If it were poison, I could come up with a huge list, but this? I don’t know. I had a major epiphany though! I created essentially a superior air scrubber that works on a large scale. I am still deciding what to do with it.”

“What about your problem with Pepper?” Steve asked. To be honest, Steve was impressed, but Tony could probably create a machine to fix all of the world’s problems if he put his mind to it. What Steve was more concerned about, was his friend’s inability to fix his own personal problems. “Or Bruce?”

“I don’t know what Bruce’s problem is with me,” Tony said bluntly. “And frankly, Pepper…” Tony’s voice broke. He cleared his throat and said, “Pepper has problems. Why, Cap? Is this ‘affecting’ the team? Is it ‘pulling the team apart?’”

Steve crossed his arms, frowning deeply. “Tony, why can’t you take this seriously?”

“Why do you insist in getting involved with things that aren’t any of your business?” The billionaire retorted, arching an eyebrow. 

“It is my business.”

Tony snorted, “It really isn’t Cap. Now if you will excuse me, I have a new line of comic books to sell.” He stormed off towards the elevator.

Steve followed, “I think this is more important than some comic book, Tony.”

“It is publicity, Steve. The Maria Stark Foundation can’t fully support the Avengers. The comics, the t-shirts, etc.” Tony stabbed at the elevator button, “All of it funds our superhero habit without bankrupting me in the process.”

Snorting, Steve said, “You won’t go bankrupt, Tony.”

Tony spun, ripping his sun glasses off. “Do you know how much even one of Clint’s trick arrows cost? How about repairs on the Quin Jet? Fuel? My suit? How about the massive food bill we rack up every month? Or repairs for damage done to the city?” He threw his hand around in frustration, “It doesn’t matter who actually does the damage, we get blamed for it. Even with Shield footing some of the bill, the Avengers could completely bankrupt me in three years,” He shouted. His voice dropped to hiss as he said, “If you want to go on saving the world, Steve. You had better let me do what I do best: make money and take the blame for any mistakes.”

Steve stood his ground as Tony gave him a hard stare. He wasn’t going to let Tony shrug this off or wallow in his pity pot. Yes, he knew the strain the Avengers put on Tony financially, but he had seen the man reschedule crucial appointments with the President; the press could wait three more minutes. This was more important.

The silence was broken by the chime of the elevator. Tony shook his head and put his sunglasses back on. “I don’t have time for this,” he said, turning back to the elevator.

Preparing himself for a fight, Steve stepped in front of Tony, blocking his inevitable escape. “Make time,” he said sternly, lightning suddenly flashing in the sky.

An angry flush crept up his neck, as Tony took a step back. “How dare-”

There was a terrible crash of thunder and then a booming voice called out, “My friends! I bring news from Asgard!”

Both superheroes jumped at Thor’s sudden presence. Flashbacks made Steve freeze, as he tried to reconcile them with reality. God damnit, Thor! He loved the guy, but he needed a kinder way of announcing his arrival. The thunder made Steve blasphemy every single time.

“JARVIS, Where is-”

Tony interrupted Thor, “By the elevator, O’ Loud One!”

Thor laughed and appeared in the hallway moments later. He looked between the two of them then said, “It seems my arrival is well timed. I had guessed that our recent battle with Loki had put you all on edge. I apologize for taking so long, but I have news about my brothers latest scheme.”

Steve said, ”I’ll assemble the other Avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are more than welcome. Don't worry. For you Hulkeye fans, they are coming up soon.


	4. The Usually Calm Sniper Suffers From Lack of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reveals a lot of stuff, but Clint has problems. And really, what is up with the Avengers losing hold on their emotions? It's not very hard to have a civil argument, guys.

“What is the psycho trickster up to this time?” Clint asked in a bored tone while labeling his arrows. Finally. He had meant to get around to it forever ago. May as well do it now. It was calming and this conversation promised lots of pain and blue tinted dreams. He was already going on three hours of restless sleep after an unsuccessful day of searching for more answers to his own problems. He needed all the help he could get to remain calm and focused.

Thor crossed his arms, taking a defensive stance, as he usually did when conversation turned to his maniac brother. “My brother is many things, but psychotic is not one of them.”

The beautiful Black Widow gave the God a flat look. “He opened a portal in New York under the delusion aliens would help achieve his goal of ruling the earth, all to spite you.”

“Not to mention storming Asgard on an almost monthly basis,” Bruce pointed out.

“And the numerous other crimes we can attribute to him,” Tony added.

Thor stood his ground, firmly stating, “My brother is not psychotic.”

Clint shook his head. Thor just needed to take his brother down and stop babying him. He personally would still love to stick an arrow through the Trickster’s eye socket. Maybe this time, I will. Clint smiled at his own thoughts. Then he felt a warm, gentle hand on his knee. Following the hand up and over an attractive purple sleeve, rolled up messily at the elbow of a tan arm, his blue eyes met with Bruce’s honey brown ones and the archer felt himself relax.

He wasn’t even aware he was tense, but Bruce had that effect on him. It was rather irrational. Either he needed to get laid or he was in over his head with the handsome scientist who still pined over his childhood sweetheart. Because the alternative was painful to think about, he decided it was probably the former. Whatever the case, he was god damn lucky Bruce could calm him so easily. Since things with Phil… no. He wouldn’t spoil this awesome eye contact by thinking of the past.

As usual, Steve unknowingly spoiled the mood and said, “Despite evidence to disprove your statement, let’s not argue and get back to the business at hand. What did you find out in Asgard, Thor?”

Turning his gaze inward Thor said, “What I found was both troubling and puzzling. I learned that my brother had made a journey to see the three Norn hags whom care for Yggdasrill. He had tricked the Norn Queen Carnilla into revealing his ultimate fate and he went to the other three in order to learn how he might change it.”

“His fate?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, I have learned it and,” Thor paused and his face grew sad. “I- Though I am not the cause of it, I do bear a large role in it and I while I fear he has grown to hate me more now that he knows it, I do not blame him for such hate. I find it difficult to believe it, but I curse him to an eternity of pain and imprisonment. Why, I do not know, nor do I know how, but it is what has happened in every reality so far.”

“Well,” Clint said. “He deserves it.” Bruce’s hand squeezed his knee under the table, lightly. Both comfort and a warning. Bruce didn’t like it when Clint riled up the Thunder God. 

Thor glared at Clint for a moment before his expression became thoughtful. Then he grimaced and said, “Yes, I have no doubt about that. It merely saddens me that my brother becomes lost to his insanity, and I was unable to do anything to stop it. Though his interest in changing the outcome may be a sign things could change.”

Tony said, “Yeah, but not necessarily for the better. I feel for you, Buddy, but your brother is a criminal and hasn’t even begun to pay for his crimes.”

“The fate beholding my brother, is not one I would wish on another, nor should you,” Thor snapped. “If you truly knew the extent of the punishment and the cruelty of it, I do not think you would so eagerly ask for it. You are mortal and do not understand!” 

Tony put his hands up in surrender and Thor deflated. “I- I apologize, my friends. This has been a difficult experience for me and I have had little time to rest these past months.”

Natasha brought them back to the real issue and asked, “How can he change his fate? And what does this have to do with his last attack?”

“He must find the ‘genius soldier-spy leader’ and ‘take their heart.’” Thor said, using the finger quotation marks Jane’s insane intern had taught him last time he was on earth.

They all blinked at him. 

“The genius soldier-spy leader? Is that really a direct quote?” Clint asked incredulously. “Is that for real?” Could Thor have been anymore vague? Or confusing? I mean, they were practically back at square one. 

Tony snorted, running a hand through his hair, “I hope not. That thought of someone like that existing is hard to wrap my brain around, and I am a genius! It’s like… Fury, Me and Steve all in one person.”

Clint stifled a snort of laughter, as he imagined a super buff, black guy with one eye, and an arc reactor in his chest. Then Loki entered the picture and Clint’s amusement died. He scowled. The damn god seemed to spoil everything.

“It still doesn’t actually answer Natasha’s second question,” Bruce pointed out. 

The thunder god sighed and said, “I am unsure. I believe the three hags told my brother more than I, and he must have located this person at the pool. He was too triumphant in his retreat to not have found what he was looking for.” 

Steve asked, “What about that second part you said? Taking their heart? Was that meant to be literal? Is there some sort of magic that has to happen?”

Thor shrugged, “I do not know the answer to that question, My Friend.”

Bruce was thoughtful then said, “We already know most of this though, don’t we?” Clint felt an irrational sense of pride fill him. Bruce was so smart and learning quickly, this whole, put the pieces together in a lawishness sort of way. If Bruce wasn’t up for testing his limits tonight, maybe Natasha would give him a tumble through the sheets.

“We do?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Natasha thought about it then nodded, “The girl Loki held captive had mentioned some rant. We will have to comb over her statement to see if she knows something we don’t.”

Thor said, “She must have said something to upset him, my brother would not speak of his plan otherwise.”

Steve said, “He could have been gloating. Knowing we would hear what she had to say.”

“And by time we knew more, he would have already gotten what he wanted,” Tony grimaced. He stood up angrily, “He is really starting to piss me off.”

Natasha tried to ease the tension in the room by saying, “We don’t know any of this for sure.”

“He was there at the pool looking for a way to change fate and he found it. It has been four months. If he hasn’t made his move by now, it’s only because he has something worse cooked up his sleeve! He is evil. It is what evil does.” Tony growled.

Thor’s expression darkened, “My brother is not evil.”

Bruce said dryly, “He tries to enslave earth and kill you every chance he gets, Thor. That is pretty evil.”

Thor said, “He is no more evil than the Monster lurking beneath your skin, Good Doctor.”

Bruce visibly paled, going a bit green around the edges. Clint felt something snap inside of him. Something that had been building since the Chittari incident a year ago. Leaping to his feet, Clint practically snarled, “This is not about Bruce, Thor. The Hulk and Loki are two separate entities. This is about your brother and I am in agreement with Tony on this one. Loki is an evil motherfucker and next time I see him, I will not hesitate to put an exploding arrow threw his eye socket. End of story.” Clint felt a rage so intense it tinged the world in a sheet of red. How dare he even try to put the Hulk and Loki into the same category. He had no right. 

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but the Archer pointed at him and said accusingly, “No. This is not up for debate. We are done here.” Shooting one more glare at the God, Clint grabbed Bruce by the wrist and left the room.

He heard the debriefing room fall silent behind him, only to have it broken by Tony who said, “Well. I am late to my press conference, so once Agent gets back from wherever he went, we should do this again. Without the stubborn vent crawler thou- OW! Natasha!”

Yeah, sure. Without him. That was a common sentiment whenever he opened his mouth to say something. More important people had said a lot worse though, so Clint tried not to take it to heart. As it was, now that his irrational rage had cooled, he was more concerned with making sure Bruce didn’t close himself off. Or Hulk out. Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Constructive Criticism are more than welcome. This is an unbeta'd chapter. If anyone would like to beta for me in the future, message me.


End file.
